


Wskazówki

by debbieharry



Series: Wybory [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry
Summary: Cześć! Zapraszam na drugą część "Sztuki wyboru". Tekst niestety nie jest betowany, więc gdyby ktoś miał jakieś uwagi, to bardzo proszę o komentarze.Miłego - mam nadzieję ;) - czytania!





	Wskazówki

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! Zapraszam na drugą część "Sztuki wyboru". Tekst niestety nie jest betowany, więc gdyby ktoś miał jakieś uwagi, to bardzo proszę o komentarze.  
> Miłego - mam nadzieję ;) - czytania!

 

Dni są dla Mary.

 

***

 

Nie wracają nigdy do tematów związanych z Sherlockiem. On nie pyta, jak wyglądało jej życie, zanim przyjęła tożsamość Mary Morstan i co dokładnie miał na nią Magnussen. Ona nie docieka, co konkretnie wydarzyło się, kiedy wybiegł z mieszkania na Baker Street i dlaczego pojawił się z powrotem w ich domu dopiero rano, z przekrwionymi oczami i postawą, która jasno sugerowała, że czuje się pokonany. Przez pierwszych kilka dni nie zamienili ani słowa. John wracał z pracy i z zaciśniętymi ustami kiwał głową w jej kierunku, po czym zapadał się w stojącym w salonie niebieskim fotelu i przez godziny wpatrywał niewidzącym wzrokiem w obraz telewizora, pocierając od czasu do czasu zmarszczone czoło. Dwa tygodnie później, czekał na nią w kuchni w sobotni poranek, czytając przy stole gazetę. Kiedy weszła, zerknął na zegarek, po czym uniósł głowę i lekkim tonem, jakby wszystkie te wydarzenia nie miały miejsca, zapytał:

\- Napijesz się herbaty?

Przytaknęła zdumiona i usiadła naprzeciw niego. Po chwili postawił przed nią jej ulubiony, zielony kubek, który podczas przeprowadzki wyszerbił się nieco na brzegu. Nie wyrzuciła go, kierowana sentymentem, bo przypominał jej o ich pierwszym wspólnym śniadaniu. Wtedy John zagapił się, gdy pojawiła się ubrana tylko w jego sweter i przypalił i tak kiepską jajecznicę, więc jedynie wypili kawę i wrócili do łóżka. 

Gest męża był znakiem, wiedziała o tym, więc od tej chwili zaczęli wypracowywać dziwaczną rutynę, przepełnioną zakupami w Tesco, wizytami u lekarki, która prowadzi jej ciążę, późnymi obiadami i delikatnymi, niewinnymi pocałunkami w czoło na dobranoc, zanim John wieczorem zamyka się w swojej sypialni. Rozmawiają jedynie na neutralne tematy, a Mary ciężko ocenić, czy to, co jest między nimi, bardziej przypomina relację starego, przyzwyczajonego do siebie małżeństwa czy zwykłe koleżeństwo. Stara się nad tym nie zastanawiać i ma nadzieję, że gdy ich córka pojawi się na świecie, wszystko wróci na właściwe tory i jakoś posklejają w całość te okruchy pozostałe po ich związku. Wie, że nie może obwiniać Johna.

I tak to robi.

 

***

 

Świadomość, że to niepodjęte decyzje doprowadziły go do tego punktu, sprawia, że John czuje się nieudacznikiem. Do tej pory nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, jakiego wyboru by dokonał, gdyby Sherlock w ogóle dał mu na to szansę. Chwilami wydaje mu się, że zamiast iść przez życie jak inni ludzie, bezwładnie dryfuje i jedynie instynkt, który pozostał mu z wojny i ta nieodparta chęć przetrwania powodują, że zaczepia się i wchodzi w rolę. Stara się więc być dobrym mężem i ojcem, nawet kiedy rzeczywistość tak bardzo różni się od jego dawnych wyobrażeń na temat własnej rodziny. Mijające dni i miesiące zdają się być mgliste i nikłe i zlewają się ze sobą niemal tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy detektyw rzucił się z dachu szpitala. Mimo wszystko John powtarza sobie, że jest szczęściarzem.

Zawsze był fatalnym kłamcą.

 

***

 

Noce są dla Sherlocka.

 

***

 

John leży w łóżku, które w tym momencie wydaje mu się stanowczo za duże. Unosi lewą dłoń i, mrużąc oczy, po raz kolejny zerka na tarczę zegarka. Częste sprawdzanie godziny już dawno weszło mu w nawyk. Lucy, recepcjonistka z przychodni, która mogłaby być jego matką, sądzi, że po prostu nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu, do żony i córki, i wydaje się tym autentycznie rozczulona. Nie wyprowadza jej z błędu, bo przecież tak właściwie czeka na powrót do _domu_. Nie jest pewien, w którym momencie ekscytacja zastąpiła poczucie winy, ale w całym tym szaleństwie jest szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

Bo to jest szaleństwo, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, choć granica między tym, co jest, a co nie jest właściwe zatarła się już jakiś czas temu. 

 

***

 

Wybiegają z ciemnej alejki, a pobite szkło chrzęści pod ich butami. Gdy w końcu przystają i opierają się o pokrytą graffiti ścianę starej fabryki, John mimo urywanego oddechu, zaczyna chichotać. Sherlock patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, ale po chwili udziela mu się radość przyjaciela. Niemal słyszy, jak jego mózg wytwarza endorfiny i krew krąży mu szybciej w żyłach. 

Doktor spogląda na zegarek, ale w ciemności nie jest w stanie dostrzec wskazówek. Musi być środek nocy, godzinami czekali w opuszczonym budynku na przybycie podejrzanego.

\- To było naprawdę genialne - mówi i chwyta dłoń detektywa. Ma wrażenie, że kłykcie przebiją zaraz tę jasną, delikatną skórę. - Wolisz zjeść po drodze czy zamówimy coś do domu? Pewnie nawet nie pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś.

Sherlock wydyma wargi i mamrocze coś o nudnych potrzebach zwyczajnych ludzi.

\- Nawet mimo tego wybitnego intelektu, dalej pozostajesz człowiekiem, ty cherlawy wariacie - odpowiada John z kpiącym uśmiechem. Jest pewny, że wygrał, nawet mimo marudzenia detektywa. - Zupa pho? I użyj tych swoich magicznych mocy, bo nie wiem, jak bez tego złapiemy taksówkę w tej dzielnicy.

Ledwo kończy mówić, a czarna taksówka zatrzymuje się obok nich. Znów zerka na zegarek i kręcąc głową, otwiera tylne drzwi.

 

***

 

John siedzi w swoim fotelu, a melodia skrzypiec Sherlocka otula go. Światło księżyca pada na twarz detektywa, jeszcze bardziej uwydatniając jego ostre rysy. Wydaje się nierzeczywisty, w tym specyficznym światłocieniu wygląda jak miraż, jakby stapiał się z mrokiem panującym w pokoju i tylko uważny wzrok Johna czynił go realnym.

\- Niedługo będę musiał wracać - mówi Watson i przesuwa dłonią po pasku od zegarka.

\- W takim razie chyba nie możemy tracić czasu? - odpowiada Sherlock z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem. Przyciąga smyczkiem ostatni raz po strunach, wydobywając ostry dźwięk i odkłada skrzypce.

 

*** 

 

Zupa stygnie na kuchennym stole, całkowicie zapomniana przez mężczyzn. Jest tylko imię, które prześlizguje się po ustach jak dym (John, John, _John!_ ). Jest język, badawczo przesuwający się po bladych wnętrzach ud. Są kości żeber jak sztylety obleczone delikatną skórą. Są zęby wbite w przedramię, którym i tak nie udaje się powstrzymać słów (tylko ty, to musisz być ty). Są dłonie i palce, jakby stworzone wyłącznie do dotykania tej drugiej osoby. Są zaciśnięte powieki i drżące rzęsy, a pod nimi źrenice jak studnie.

I w końcu jest to oszałamiające poczucie, że cały świat zanurza się w wilgoci i gorącu ( _tak, tak, tak_ ).

 

*** 

 

John drży. Boleśnie odczuwa nieobecność Sherlocka przy swoim boku, a chłód wślizguje się pod jego skórę i przeszywa kości i stawy. Poranki zawsze są najgorsze. Mijają lata, ale pierwsze codzienne zderzenie z pustką pozostaje niezmiennie przygniatające. Przeciera oczy i powoli doprowadza się do porządku, zanim zejdzie do kuchni na śniadanie. Przywleka na twarz uśmiech i po chwili znów jest szczęśliwym ojcem i mężem, ujmującym lekarzem, człowiekiem z zasadami. Okazuje się, że po latach grania jednej roli, nawet on może być dobrym aktorem.

Zapach kawy rozchodzi się po mieszkaniu i jeszcze bardziej go rozbudza. Słyszy, jak Rosie sylabizuje napisy umieszczone na opakowaniu płatków, a Mary pomaga jej poskładać je w całość ( _bez-glu-te-no-we, bezglutenowe, to takie, w których nie ma zbóż, kochanie_ ).

\- Cześć, księżniczko. - Pochyla się i całuje córkę w czubek głowy. - Coraz lepiej ci idzie. Może zabiorę cię dzisiaj do księgarni, co ty na to?

W jednej chwili uświadamia sobie, że naprawdę stał się szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Bierze łyk kawy i myśli, że wszystko jest osiągalne, po czym odruchowo patrzy na zegarek.

 

* * *

 

A/N: Bardzo skrótowo i pobieżnie, bo nie jestem ekspertem: sprawdzanie godziny to jeden z "testów rzeczywistości", którego używa się przy świadomym śnieniu. Jeśli często to robisz, wchodzi ci to w nawyk i podczas snu również będziesz zerkać na zegarek. Jeśli godzina się zmieni albo znikną wskazówki, to wiesz, że śpisz i twoja świadomość przejmuje kontrolę nad snem. A wtedy... możesz wszystko. ;)


End file.
